Entre Berry's e Fabray's
by LRue
Summary: Rachel é uma garota simples que se muda recentemente para Lima; Quinn, a misteriosa e aplicada estudante, cobiçada por todos os alunos e herdeira da poderosa e rígida família Fabray. Ambas vivem em realidades distintas, mas o destino resolve jogar com as duas de forma perigosa. Sinopse completa no primeiro cap./ 18 / Drama, Fantasia, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yuri.
1. Ato I: Destino

**Sinopse:** Rachel é uma garota simples que se muda recentemente para Lima com sua grande família; com muito esforço consegue uma bolsa para ingressar no McKinley e é na nova escola que ela conhece Quinn, a misteriosa e aplicada estudante, cobiçada por todos os alunos e herdeira da poderosa e rígida família Fabray.

Ambas vivem em realidades distintas, mas o destino resolve jogar com as duas jovens ao serem sorteadas como o casal principal para a peça anual da escola. Perigosos segredos começam a ser revelados a medida que o sentimento puro e o ódio cresce em tordos das duas garotas.

**Classificação:** +18  
**Categorias:** Glee  
**Gêneros: **Amizade, Drama, Fantasia, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yuri  
**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Violência

XxXxXx

**Ato I: Destino**

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Espero que gostem desse novo fic... Infelizmente as postagens continuaram sendo 1 vez por semana, 2 no mximo, vai depender muito da correria pra fazer uns exames e por conta da faculdade, e do apoio dos leitores, claro! Boa leitura a todos!

**xXxX**

O homem moreno e de boa aparência se encontrava arfando e com os olhos lacrimejando ao ver cena tão bárbara, poucos metros à frente jazia o corpo inerte de uma mulher muito bonita, jovem, coberta por uma poça de sangue que apenas aumentava, era a sua esposa.

–Seu canalha... – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu produzir perante sua ira incompatível com o seu estado normal.

Estava em choque, isso não podia negar, mas no fundo não se encontrava realmente surpreso com aquela loucura, havia recebido avisos mais do que palpáveis e apesar de tudo sabia que o presidente nada faria; Ohio era pequena e insignificante para ele, o máximo que sairia era uma nota mentirosa sobre este infeliz acontecimento.

–A partir de hoje o governo passará para as mãos da família Fabray. – comunicou o homem alto e imponente de forma bastante fria.

"Então era isso..." pensou Leroy trincando os dentes e serrando ainda mais os punhos, todo este tempo servindo como um bom governante e agindo como um homem de verdade para no fim morrer como um verme sem valor, tudo isso por um simples capricho e uma sede desumana por poder... Ele estava pronto para a morte, mas ver o corpo já sem vida de sua esposa Shelby e pensar em sua pequena estavam lhe fazendo sangrar por dentro.

XxXx

Pelos corredores da mansão a filha da criada – uma linda loirinha de olhos azuis – conduzia a pequena judia que chorava devido um pesadelo.

–Não chore, logo estará com a sua mamãe. – tentava confortar a outra garotinha com o seu jeito doce que a tantos encantava.

A pequena logo parou de chorar, mas algo assustou imensamente as duas quando estavam próximas a entrada principal, um disparo diretamente no peito fez com que Leroy Berry se juntasse a sua esposa sem nenhum direito de defesa.

–Papai... – sussurrou a pequena de apenas quatro anos.

A loirinha que lhe acompanhava tapou-lhe a boca com a palma da mão e puxou-a, poderia ser apenas uma criança de oito anos, mas estava ciente de que a vida de ambas estava correndo risco.

–Sigam-nas e matem todos que encontrarem. – ordenou o homem de olhos tão frios como sua voz.

Os dois homens correram logo em seguida e cercaram as duas garotas facilmente. Brittany encolheu-se e abraçou o corpo da pequena que lhe acompanhava... Dois disparos, e quando abriu os olhos pensou que estava no céu, mas logo viu os dois homens caídos no chão e uma mulher loira de cabelos curtos ajoelhada na sua frente.

–Estão seguras agora, venham comigo! – a mulher recarregou a arma para logo em seguida segurar a mais nova nos braços enquanto a outra lhe acompanhava.

Juntas seguiram para uma das saídas secretas da mansão, se depararam com mais um dos homens que havia invadido o território da nobre família Berry, mas o mesmo foi ao chão com apenas um tiro. A mulher pensou rápido nesse momento, pois a cidade se encontrava em um inverno rigoroso e pouco tempo antes uma tempestade começara, não teriam como utilizar um veículo motorizado para a fuga, então pegou o melhor caminho para os estábulos e com sorte conseguiu pegar um dos cavalos... Com sorte, quem sabe, não morreriam no caminho...

xxXx

**– 12 anos depois –**

Apesar de estar feliz, a jovem judia não parecia tão empolgada com a mudança; passou praticamente todos os dias em uma região agrícola de Indiana, gostava do lugar e da sua calmaria, mas agora estaria partindo para Lima – Ohio, no Condado de Allen e ninguém parecia realmente se importar em lhe explicar algo; tudo o que escutava nesses 12 anos "Quando completar 16 anos você entenderá".

Fora o fato de nunca conversarem a fundo sobre sua vida Rachel estava realmente feliz; Sue havia conseguido um emprego como treinadora das Cheerios na nobre e maior escola de Ohio, McKinley, através de um grande amigo da família chamado William Schuester, o renomado professor de teatro e do glee club; pelo pouco que sabia viveriam em sua grande propriedade e graças ao novo emprego de Sue, Rachel havia conseguido uma vaga nas Cheerios e uma bolsa de estudos... Pela primeira vez ela estava tendo uma boa oportunidade de estudar em uma grande instituição e faria de tudo para não decepcionar sua família.

Lima não era nem de perto o sonho da judia – que era o de um dia ser uma grande atriz e trabalhar em New York – mas tinha que admitir que era bem mais desenvolvida e estruturada que a sua pequena vila em Indiana. Ficou ainda mais maravilhada quando chegaram na grande propriedade da família Schuester; Will era dono de uma das maiores mansões de Lima e do teatro de espetáculos mais deslumbrante do Condado... A afeição foi mútua, e apesar de deslocada naquele universo novo de puro luxo, Rachel sabia que aquele era o seu lugar.

xXxX

Depois de se habituarem com a nova cidade e de receberem as rigorosas instruções de Sue Sylvester, Brittany – a jovem que agora estava na flor dos seus 20 anos – Rachel e Kurt – o neto petelho de Sue que possuía a mesma idade de Rachel – saíram para comprar alguns legumes, frutas e iguarias da região. A loira parou em algumas quitandas enquanto Rachel e Kurt andavam despreocupados pelos arredores, a única regra era "não se meter em encrencas".

Um movimento estranho chamou a atenção da judia e seu pequeno escudeiro, se aproximaram com cautela, pois dois rapazes bem vestidos estavam fazendo pouco de uma pobre garotinha menos afortunada. Sem pensar duas vezes a morena esqueceu qualquer advertência que lhe fora dada e partiu para onde se encontravam, se jogando em cima de um deles que consequentemente caiu por cima do outro, enquanto isso Kurt pegou na mão da garotinha e saira correndo na direção oposta; estava um tanto despreocupado, pois a morena sabia se cuidar muito bem, mas mesmo assim ficava com receio. Rachel levantou-se rapidamente e correu o mais rápido que pode, sabia que seria perseguida.

–Brittany! – gritou a menor chamando sua atenção para logo em seguida segurar firmemente em sua mão que estava livre, arrastando-a consigo.

–O que houve agora? – perguntou já sabendo que a judia havia se metido em mais uma confusão. – Ei... Porque eu tenho que correr também? – perguntou assustada ao ver que não estavam sozinhas.

XxXx

Não muito longe toda a situação da pequena morena era acompanhada por uma jovem loira de olhos bem atentos que se encontrava em uma das mais finas casas de chá da cidade, encontrava-se na companhia da sua melhora amiga de infância e escola.

–O que foi? – perguntou a latina após tomar um pequeno gole do seu café amargo.

–Uma perseguição. – comentou a loira sem retirar os olhos da cena.

A latina tranquilizou-se ao escutar aquilo, sorriu e levou novamente a xícara até os lábios bem desenhados; era normal pequenas confusões entre cidadãos mais baixos – ou comumente conhecidos pelos mais arrogantes como plebeus – e os homens que trabalhavam para alguma casa nobre.

–Vou ajudá-las! – informou a loira levantando-se rapidamente e indo na direção do seu cavalo; agradeceu mentalmente por isso, pois se estivesse de moto sua ação poderia não se tão eficiente. – vamos, Santana! – chamou a loira já montando em seu cavalo de cor branca.

Santana revirou os olhos e jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa, Quinn já saía depressa em sua montaria enquanto a amiga ainda subia em seu cavalo de cor caramelo.

**xXxX**

Notas finais do capítulo

Comentários?! Espero que tenham gostado,apesar de ter sido um cap. curto, os próximos seram maiores... nos vemos ainda essa semana :D


	2. Ato II: Um encontro inevitável

Não muito longe toda a situação da pequena morena era acompanhada por uma jovem loira de olhos bem atentos que se encontrava em uma das mais finas casas de chá da cidade, encontrava-se na companhia da sua melhora amiga de infância e escola.

–O que foi? – perguntou a latina após tomar um pequeno gole do seu café amargo.

–Uma perseguição. – comentou a loira sem retirar os olhos da cena.

A latina tranquilizou-se ao escutar aquilo, sorriu e levou novamente a xícara até os lábios bem desenhados; era normal pequenas confusões entre cidadãos mais baixos – ou comumente conhecidos pelos mais arrogantes como plebeus – e os homens que trabalhavam para alguma casa nobre.

–Vou ajudá-las! – informou a loira levantando-se rapidamente e indo na direção do seu cavalo; agradeceu mentalmente por isso, pois se estivesse de moto sua ação poderia não se tão eficiente. – vamos, Santana! – chamou a loira já montando em seu cavalo de cor branca.

Santana revirou os olhos e jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa, Quinn já saía depresa em sua montaria enquanto a amiga ainda subia em seu cavalo de cor caramelo.

Rachel e Brittany entraram em um lugar qualquer em busca de saída, mas estavam presas em um beco com três homens malevolamente para elas, aquele seria o fim da linha? A judia postou-se a frente da loira com o proposito de protege-la, mas quando o homem pensou em sacar sua arma os três foram surpreendidos por um par de patas dianteiras pesadas, fazendo que os mesmos caíssem no chão desacordados.

– Vamos, segure minha mão! – disse a figura que estava montada no cavalo mais belo que Rachel vira. – vamos, não temos tempo, logo outros deles iram aparecer. – insistiu a loira após sentir a relutância da menor em receber ajuda.

Rachel olhou profundamente naqueles olhos cor de avelã e rendeu-se a ajuda que lhe foi oferecida; a loira sorriu amigavelmente e lhe ajudou a subir no cavalo.

–Vem, sobe. – viu uma outra mulher, morena, oferecer ajuda a Brittany, deveria ser amiga da loira desconhecida então não preocupou-se com a aproximação da desconhecida.

Assim que Santana ajudou a loira a subir em seu cavalo, as quatro saíram das ruas movimentadas o mais rápido possível, não queriam chamar ainda mais a atenção das pessoas que estavam próximas; pararam apenas quando chegaram nas proximidades de uma fazenda a quinze minutos de distância do centro comercial de Lima.

–Espere um pouco. – disse a loira quando a baixinha desceu do cavalo assim que pararam. Porque está tendo esta atitude? Eu salvei você.

–Me salvou? – questionou Rachel com pequena irritação em sua voz e voltando seus olhos para ela. – se quisesse salvar alguém teria ajudado a garotinha que estava em apuros.

Rachel analisou brevemente a garota e sua amiga, não precisava muito para saber que a mesma fazia parte da população privilegiada. A camisa branca de botão e o jeans justo eram simples, mas o cavalo e o florete que ostentava em sua cintura indicavam a sua importância; poderia ser uma bobagem ou algo extremamente antiquado para os mais desinformados, mas Lima era conhecida por ser um grande destaque em esportes nobres e por ter a melhor equipe de esgrima do país, assim como os melhores cavaleiros e amazonas... Se aquela garota possuía porte para um florete e andava exibindo o cavalo mais belo que já vira em toda sua vida, isso indicava que no mínimo ela pertencia a uma das casas mais ricas do Condado.

Santana tentou intervir, não deixaria que aquela garota mal agradecida falasse daquela forma com sua amiga, no entanto Quinn levantou o braço e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, indicando que estava tudo bem.

–Você tem a minha gratidão. – disse Rachel dando as costas para as duas e saindo.

Brittany agradeceu a ajuda que lhe fora ofertada e sorriu amigavelmente antes de seguir a baixinha.

Sem demora as outras duas montaram em seus cavalos e partiram; Rachel olhou para trás e viu as duas estranhas ao longe, seus pensamentos vagaram enquanto sua mão acariciava delicadamente a área no pulso que havia sido tocada pela garota com olhos cor de avelã.

XxXx

Rachel e Brittany pegaram o caminho mais curto que levava novamente para o centro da cidade e a propriedade dos Schuester. No caminho de volta encontraram Kurt, que apesar de preocupado ficou feliz por tudo ter terminado bem. A loira ainda pensou em ralhar com a mais nova, mas não adiantava, mesmo sendo lhe dito que estaria proibida de ficar em evidência a judia fazia completamente ao contrário.

Os três não tardaram a chegar, após subirem a pequena escadaria de mármore que dava para a porta dos fundos, os três adentraram no teatro, seguiram pelo corredor onde havia um gigantesco cartaz da peça "Otello". Falaram rapidamente com Will, que se encontrava concentrado com Emma, a ruiva estava ensaiando uma de suas cenas no palco enquanto alguns poucos nobres assistiam igualmente interessados e depois partiram para as escadas que levavam a nova morada. Rachel até tentou passar despercebida, mas Sue não deixava nada escapar.

–Rachel! Você fugiu novamente! – disse a loira fechando o livro que tinha em mãos e olhando de forma contrariada para a jovem.

A morena sorriu de forma amarela e saudou os dois homens que se encontravam juntamente com Sue, eram seus irmãozinhos, ou pelo menos era assim que ela os tratava... Sam Evans e Noah Puckerman, ambos possuíam a mesma idade de Brittany. Ao saber que os dois haviam chegado, Kurt entrou na sala com um furacão e com um enorme sorriso no rosto, que logo se desfez ao receber a bronca da avó.

–E você também, Kurt! – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis escondeu-se atrás de Rachel imediatamente. – vocês estão causando problemas para Will, que gentilmente nos ofereceu proteção.

Kurt tentou chamar a atenção da sua avó para poder contar a nova aventura da judia, mas a mesma lhe interrompeu, quando pensou em continuar com o seu monólogo Rachel havia aproveitado a brecha criada pelo rapaz para fugir para o seu quarto. Assim que fechou a porta a suas costas, suspirou aliviada e escorregou pela mesma até sentar-se no chão... Havia sido uma manhã e tanto para ela.

–Você me deu calafrios hoje. – comentou Brittany após colocar o seu avental e checar sua aparência no espelho que se encontrava na parede. – sus ataques de loucura estão piorando, me dá medo só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se aquelas garotas não tivessem nos ajudado.

Ao escutar as palavras da garota que considerava como uma irmã, Rachel olhou novamente para o pulso que havia sido tocado pela desconhecida; como se estivesse revivendo a sensação mais uma vez. Em seguida balançou a cabeça como se o ato ajudasse a espantar os pensamento e resmungou alguma coisa.

–Por que está tão nervosa com o que aconteceu? – perguntou enquanto acompanhava a morena com quem dividia o quarto, depois de jogar o casaco sobre sua cama a pequena havia sentado no banco da penteadeira.

–Eu não estou nervosa. – rebateu de forma um tanto rabugenta. – não me lembro bem, mas... Mas parece que já fui salva daquela forma. – completou de forma uma tanto depressiva.

–Você compreenderá tudo quando tiver 16 anos. – informou a mais velha enquanto desfazia o rabo de cavalo da judia e soltava os longos e belos fios castanhos.

Rachel revirou os olhos de forma entediada e chateada, estava de sempre escutar as mesmas coisas, mas no fundo um fio de esperança ainda vivia em seu peito, pois não faltava muito para que a mesma completasse mais um ano de vida.

xXxX

O sol estava quase se pondo quando a largada foi dada no Jockey Club da cidade; no mais alto camarote se encontrava o homem mais importante e bem sucedido de Ohio, o governador Russell Fabray.

– Em qual cavalo o grande governador resolveu apostar hoje? – perguntou uma voz brevemente familiar.

Após tomar um bom gole do vinho contido em sua taça o homem loiro, de olhos cinzentos e gélidos resolveu dar um pouco de atenção a quem quer que fosse, mesmo que isso lhe custasse um dos seus melhores momentos de distração... A corrida.

–Finn Hudson?! – falou o homem com uma voz grave. O jovem apenas confirmou com um sorriso satisfeito. – onde está a minha filha? – perguntou voltando novamente sua atenção a corrida, já que o jovem Hudson não era um grande exemplo de pessoa que merecia atenção; apesar de pertencer a uma família importante seu pai fazer parte do conselho da cidade.

Finn Hudson estudava no McKinley e era o líder do time de futebol, era um bom amigo de sua filha, mas o mesmo agradecia mentalmente por isso não passar para algo mais sério. Antes mesmo que pudesse responder, a jovem herdeira dos Fabray se fez presente no camarote privilegiado de seu pai.

–Me desculpe pela demora. – disse a garota de voz angelical e porte altivo, apesar do visual um pouco moderno demais para o gosto de seu pai e a leve rebeldia; Quinn era o exímio exemplo do puro sangue dos Fabray.

–Andando pela cidade novamente? - perguntou seu pai já sabendo que resposta viria da mais nova.

Quinn gostava de ser livre e não ficar presa na mansão, sempre fora inteligente, compromissada e uma filha perfeita, mas desde que sua mãe partiu a loira gostava de passar a maior parte do tempo longe da tirania do pai. Apesar da pergunta ser mais que óbvia, a garota agradeceu por seu pai não estar sabendo de nada que havia acontecido no centro da cidade.

–Sim. – respondeu de forma limpa e simples. – se um dia serei a governadora tenho que conhecer o povo.

Russell deu um sorrisinho desdenhoso com as palavras sonhadoras da filha; para ele esse era o grande problema de ter tido uma única filha, para ele mulheres não foram feitas para uma liderança forte, viviam apenas de sonhos. Bateu palmas brevemente ao termino da corrida de cavalos e voltou-se novamente para a filha.

–O povo só conhece o chicote, Quinn. – começou ele de forma tranquila. – faça-os temer e sempre terá todos aos seus pés.

Com isso a loira despediu-se de seu genitor e partiu em sua moto para casa, pois o dia seguinte seria intenso, já que mais um ano começaria no McKinley. Comeu alguma fruta e tomou um banho demorado e relaxante, mas quando deitou-se em sua cama a inquietação o dia tomou-lhe novamente ao tentar reproduzir em sua mente o toque de seus dedos sob a pele morena e macia... Quem seria a garota geniosa que havia ajudado mais cedo.

XxXx

No dia seguinte Rachel estava mais elétrica do que de costume, falava como se não existisse vírgula ou ponto final e isso já estava deixando a carrancuda Sue Sylvester com uma vontade incontrolável de amordaçá-la; Will apenas ria com tudo aquilo enquanto terminava o seu café, gostava muito daquela jovem enérgica e espirituosa apesar do pouco tempo de convívio. A pequena estava nervosa e não era para menos, afinal era uma escola completamente nova, só não estava a beira de um colapso porque seu fiel escudeiro estaria cursando o mesmo período que ela.

O McKinley era imponente e praticamente três vezes maior que qualquer instituição frequentada por Rachel, ela e seu amigos ficaram completamente boquiabertos ao descerem do carro de Will; havia vários veículos no estacionamento e algumas poucas motos, quase que inexistentes. Os dois respiraram fundo e seguiram pela escadaria até a entrada onde alguns alunos já os olhavam de uma forma não muito agradável, pois se vestiam de forma mais simples que a maioria. Will fez a gentileza de levar os dois jovens até a sala do diretor para resolverem pequenas pendências burocráticas, depois disso o professor do coral e de teatro partiu na direção contrária lhes desejando sorte. Rachel e Kurt checaram os seus horários quando foram surpreendidos por algo gelado que fora jogado na direção do rosto de ambos, seus olhos arderam instantaneamente e as pálpebras se fecharam com força, Kurt ainda tentou falar algo, mas teve a mesma recepção que a amiga.

–Bem-vindos ao McKinley! – disse uma voz masculina de forma completamente maldosa.

Após a maravilhosa recepção ambos foram guiados com relutância para algum local que os olhos não permitiram ver no momento. A judia sentiu uma certa corrente percorrer o seu corpo ao ser guiada, fez inúmeras perguntas em um espaço de tempo realmente curto, mas não obteve resposta alguma; a pessoa lhe ajudou a sentar e em seguida começou a cuidar dos seus olhos com uma toalha levemente úmida. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, Rachel estava se deixando envolver pelo toque doce até que simplesmente o mesmo cessou.

–Obrigada. – sussurrou timidamente enquanto tentava abrir os olhos.


End file.
